


Power Rangers: Dark Dragon Saga

by DrakeWings, Powerranger



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love Triangles, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: The five, and then six Rangers always seemed inseparable. Most of them had been friends ever since they had been children, and they all had their roles in the team. And they had their clicks, and their place in the school. But what if one of them had a friend who they didn't remember? Kimberly Hart broke a promise, and forgot all about an old friend of hers, Chad Bose. That promise being broken sets into motion a chain of events which may end with the demise of the Power Rangers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell by my username, I'm a huge fan of Power Rangers. This is an idea I had in mind for sometime, and so I hope everyone enjoys it. As always, feedback is welcome, as is constructive criticism.

Chapter 1

Two kids sat underneath a tree with each other. Spring was finally here, which meant the two kids would have a week off of school. Across from them, all of their friends played in the park. But for Kimberly Hart, and Chad Bose, the only people they wanted to play with were each other. It was perfect for the two of them. Kimberly stretched a little, sore from her gymnastics practice. The six year old girl smiled, her brown hair tied in a ponytail, and her light black eyes shining happily. “ A whole week of school. It’s perfect.” Kimberly said with a smile. 

Chad nodded in agreement, running a hand through his black hair out of habit, his light blue eyes shining with joy. His cheeks, as they always were around Kimberly were tainted with a light blush, which he always did the best he could to keep hidden from her. He hadn’t told her how he felt yet, he had all the time in the world. “ It is perfect,” he agreed with a bright smile. “ What are you going to do this week?” Chad asked curiously, just to make conversation. 

Kimberly leaned her head on his shoulder, as she tended to, and then she thought for a little bit. “ Well, of course, I still have to go to some gymnastics practices, and we might have one recital during the break. I also promised Zach that I would go and see one of his dances. Other than that, I’m free to spend the time with you.” Kimberly promised, and Chad’s smile somehow grew brighter. “ What are you going to be doing?”

“ Honestly, I don’t have that much to do. My parents don’t have anything planned, and I didn’t either. If I can make it, I might go to some of the kickboxing classes offered at Ernie’s. But, I can’t say for sure. If my parents don’t drive me, then I can’t go. But, yeah, spending time with you would be awesome.” Chad said with a smile, and his blush growing wider still. Really, more than anything, it was a surprise that Kimberly hadn’t managed to see it yet. 

Kimberly frowned for a moment when she mentioned his parents, knowing full well what he meant when he said they didn’t have plans, and what he said about them not driving him. “ Even if they don’t, I know mine would be willing to give you a ride,” she promised, taking his hand in hers to give it a gentle squeeze, which worked, making Chad calmer, about the lessons. If anything, it only made him redder, and more flustered. 

The two of them laid under the tree for a long time, not having anywhere to go. It felt nice, to be able to relax a little bit, and to lay there without needing to rush off to some class, due some homework assignment, or to some commitment. Kimberly’s phone rang every so often, just her parents checking in and asking to know how she was, or how she was doing. Chad’s was silent, which didn’t surprise all of them that much. Kimberly eventually got a text, and frowned a little, and then she turned back to Chad. “I have to go home so we can all eat dinner as a family,” Kimberly explained as she stood up. Chad nodded, and then Kimberly frowned again when she saw how late it was getting. “ Do you not have a ride home?” 

Chad shook his head, and then showed her his phone, and how there were no texts to be had from it. He couldn’t remember if his parents had told him if they were going to be anywhere tonight, and it was hard to say if they were out of town, or if they had just forgotten about him, which wouldn’t have been out of the picture either. “ No, but it’s fine. I know where my home is, and I can walk home again. I’ve done it before,” Chad assured, wanting to make sure Kimberly didn’t worry, as he saw her face scrunched in concern for her friend. 

Kimberly then sent off another text, and then waited for a few moments, and smiled when she saw the reply she got. Setting her phone away, she then looked back to Chad. “ My parents said they don’t mind picking you up,” Kimberly said. Before Chad had a chance to object, not that he wanted to, he saw the familiar jeep of the Hart family pull up next to the entrance to the park. Neither of them let go of the other’s hand, and they ran to the car. 

Finally, Kimberly let go to hug both of her parents, and both her and Chad thanked them for the ride before climbing in. It was a short drive to Chad’s house, when they saw that all the lights were off, and that no car was in the driveway. Chad heard murmurs from the front of the car, and then he softly said, “ I guess they aren’t home. That’s okay. I can take care of myself for the night.” 

The Harts began to talk for a little, and then the two parents, Brad and Angelina nodded and then whispered into Kimberly’s ear. She broke out into a big smile, and then turned to Chad. “ Nope! You can stay with us for the night. Mom says we can order a pizza, and then hang out in my room watching a movie!” Both of them smiled at the news. This wouldn’t be the first sleepover they had with each other, but it was always so much fun when they did get to have one. 

Soon, the two of them found themselves at the Hart household. Hand in hand, Kimberly and Chad ran upstairs, and then into the young girl’s room. It was bright pink, and decorated with gymnastics trophies, posters of gymnasts, and pictures of her with her friends and family. A small TV sat in the room, and next to it were all the classic kids movies. Kimberly smiled, and then sat down, practically dragging Chad with her under a blanket. The two of them snuggled up to each other, and then turned on the TV to see what was on. 

Eventually, the two of them grew drowsy, and so, they gently placed the pizza box into the trash, and laid down, still under the same blanket. Kimberly grabbed a pillow from her bed, and set it onto the floor, which the both of them shared. Inches away from each other’s faces. “ Good night Chad,” Kimberly said with a yawn. 

“ Good night Kimberly,” Chad said, and then both of them closed their eyes. Soon, the two kids found themselves asleep, snuggled up to each other, both of them blissfully unaware of what was soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“ You know, no matter what happens, I’m always going to be there for you right? I’m going to have your back no matter what,” Kimberly had promised to Chad as his parents went through a divorce. He had no idea what the final straw for both of them had been, after all the silence, passive aggressiveness. Nights when one, or neither of them had been home for each other, or for him. But, ages ago, it had been the last straw for their marriage. His mom left, went who knows where, and his dad shut down even more than he had before. 

That promise had been ages ago. Back when the two of them were supposed to enter the last year of elementary school. And back then, she had kept the promise, the two of them inseparable, and with each other through thick and thin. It was impossible to see one without the other, much to the frustration of the many teachers who had tried to seperate them, and to their coaches for their respective sports, claiming that they were distracting each other. And yet to Chad and Kimberly, everything about their friendship was perfect. Well, to Kimberly it was. For Chad, there was always one more thing he wanted, which was for it to become a romance. But, he had time, he figured. 

It was hard for Chad to believe that things had changed so much since the day the two of them had made their promise to be there for each other through everything which life could throw at them. And yet, it was almost five years ago. A lot had changed in five years, and not just their bodies, and the changes which puberty made physical. They had changed into different people, who could say if the people were better or worse? And seemingly, out of nowhere, the two of them had become strangers again. 

Of course, Kimberly didn’t mean to be distant. She waved still when she saw him in the halls, and then gave him a big smile. They still worked together on the occasional project, and they worked well with each other still. From time to time, they would give each other rides to and from places, and it wasn’t like the two of them never went to each other’s houses for lunch and dinner. But, the one thing which had changed: Kimberly was closer now with all of her other friends than she was with him, and for Chad, that hurt. 

She had always been close with Zach, and with Trini, and with Billy, and with Jason. They were friends since they were kids, practically brother and sisters to Kimberly. The five of them, especially recently had been close with each other. Except, there had been a time when that group had included Chad, and now, he was the ‘ extra friend.’ Most friend groups had them, the friend who was the last to be considered if something was happening, the friend who walked behind the group on the sidewalk, and the friend who wouldn’t be invited if only so many people could go. Chad always knew that friend existed, he just never though he would feel like that when Kimberly, the girl who was his best friend was also in the group. 

Of late, it just seemed like no one, Kimberly included didn’t have time for him. His father never did, and his mother never did. Jason taught his own martial arts class, which always happened right as Chad had his kickboxing class, so the two of them never got to hang out between their schedules. Chad couldn’t dance, which sometimes made it hard to have a conversation with Zach, and neither of them tried all that much to have one with each other, though Chad tried harder if he had to say. Chad and Billy had so little in common, it was almost pointless, as Billy always had his head in some textbook, learning about something which Chad could never manage to wrap his head around. Trini always hung on Jason and his every word, and while she was friendly with Chad, they weren’t friends, not really. This had always somewhat been the case. The only thing that was different now was how things were with Kimberly. 

There had been a time, where if they needed anything, all they would need to do was send a quick text, and the other would be right over to help them. And for Chad, that was still true. It was just that more and more everyday, he didn’t know if Kimberly would do that for him anymore. Between her and Trini having their girl talk and time with each other, her watching all of Zach’s dances, all of Jason’s martial arts classes, joining all of Billy’s study sessions, and her own gymnastics, it was a wonder when she did manage to make it out to see Chad practice or teach a class. And even when she did have time for Chad, the device on her watch would beep, the other four would run in, and then they always needed to head somewhere else, leaving Chad with the check for their juices, and alone with his thoughts. 

There were always the good days though. The ones where Kimberly occasionally managed to make it out to see his classes. Days like today, when the other four were busy, and it was just Chad with Kimberly, like the good old days. Days when, Chad would hit a punching bag, and Kimberly would do a handstand on the padded floor, and the two of them would just talk. Except, today seemed like it was shaping up to be one of the days when Kimberly was distracted, and Chad was talking to himself more than anything else. “ Something on your mind Kim?” Chad asked eventually. 

This startled Kimberly out of whatever she had been thinking about, and it showed, as she almost fell out of her handstand. “ Oh, sorry. Did I totally space out on you there,” she asked, and Chad nodded, and chuckled. “ Sorry, I was just thinking about….” Kimberly then blushed a little, and then trailed off, leaving Chad to wonder what it was she had been thinking about, or who it was. 

Before Chad had a chance to ask, or Kimberly had a chance to either answer, or to come up with some excuse for it, whatever it was on her wrist chirped the familiar tune, and Kimberly flipped to her feet. From the doorway of the dojo, he saw the four heads of Jason, Trini, Zach and Billy. Kimberly opened her mouth to explain, but by now, Chad knew what she was going to say. “ You have to go,” he said for her, keeping the emotions out of his voice carefully. Kimberly nodded and gave a smile. 

“ Sorry for bailing on you like this,” Kimberly adds, and Chad bites his tongue so he doesn’t end up saying ‘ again’ or asking her to stay, somewhat pathetically, like he is inclined to. She goes to the other four, and before they can duck around the corner, Kimberly pokes her head back into the room. “ Remind me to tell you about Tommy at some point,” she finishes, and Chad nods, makes some note in his head about it.   
When the others leave, Chad sits down on the floor of the dojo. He sighed a little, and then ran his hands through his hair. “ Tommy huh? I wonder what makes him so special,” he murmured to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the time which Kimberly and Chad had been friends for, all of their lives, of course the two of them had crushes on other people. But, it was always sort of an unspoken rule that nothing was to ever happen between them, at least it had been for Chad. For years, the two of them had always been teetering on the edge of being a couple, of being in a relationship with each other. They were each other's dates to school dances, to lunch, and it was impossible to see one without the other. If one of them had a tournament or a competition coming up, then of course the other would be there, because the big moments for one of them were big moments for the other of them. In all ways except physical, the two of them seemed joined at the hip. As they teetered on falling into a relationship with each other though, things, and more specifically, crushes kept happening. And because they were best friends, of course they had told each other about all of those, there was no reason not to, no reason to keep it some big secret. Kimberly had told Chad all about some boys, like Derek, and Daniel, and all of the ones who blended together for Chad. And Chad had told Kimberly about some of the crushes he had, Sophie, Allison, Hayley. Back then should have been his first clue that things between him and Kimberly may never happen. After all, when Kimberly told Chad about her crushes, it often ended with him going home to cry into his pillow, and when Chad would tell her about his, she would offer to set the two of them up with each other. The idea of Kimberly " losing" Chad to some other girl never seemed to bother her.

And for Chad, the idea of Kimberly with someone else is what hurt him the most really. It wasn't all the absences his parents had, the cuts, bruises and other injuries he got from being a kickboxer, but rather the girl he had a crush on being with someone else. Of course, Chad never tried to make her feel uncomfortable, or like she owed him anything. Her happiness, more often than not meant his as well, which did confuse him from time to time, but he figured it out eventually what he wanted her to be happy so much, he was in love with her. Of course, that had been a childish love at the time, and it had grown with him, and matured with him. And all the while, their crushes and relationships failed. Some they weren't too broken up about, and others they were, and they'd laugh about some, hug each other and then comfort them about others. It all just depended on the situation. And with each crush that came their way, and consequently, each crush which didn't work out in the end, pushed him and Kimberly closer to that chasm, to that relationship with each other. And that had been the way it went for years, the two of them veering to the relationship, pulling back, and then veering again, stronger than before, with them sometimes being mere seconds away from going from friends to lovers. So, when Tommy Oliver came to town, Chad thought it was going to be the same way, with this maybe being the time that one of them would make the move.

It hadn’t been the case. Kimberly seemed smitten with him, as she tended to when she had a crush. Except this time, there was a seriousness to it, a genuine sense of feelings for him and not just a crush which would go away in time. This was the real deal. As the two of them sipped from their smoothies, with Kimberly explaining some moment she and Tommy had shared with each other, Chad rubbed his head, both from the brain freeze, and also to give himself something to do other than break into tears, which is what he wanted to do this time. The only question he wanted to ask, he didn’t. Why had the world seemingly begun to revolve around Tommy Oliver? For some time, Chad had been trying to fit in a little with the rest of the group, but just when he had, Tommy had shown up. 

Chad had been trying to get a sparring match with Jason for ages. And then when Tommy showed up, Jason sparred and trained with him everyday. Chad had wanted to study with Billy for sometime, and then Billy now had a study group with Tommy. It was just things like that, ways Tommy had taken his place seemingly, in the eyes of everyone, and most especially, Kimberly. Worst of all, Tommy, after knowing the group for a little, had gotten one of the wrist watches the others wore, which made the same jingle, which Chad heard more than he ever had before. 

“ He’s just the best,” Kimberly was saying, as Chad nodded a little, not saying much. He didn’t know what he could say, without making things worse, or more awkward for them. Kimberly bit her lip, able to tell something had been wrong with her friend for sometime, and it worried her. Before she could open her mouth to ask something, her communicator jingled, meaning there was an attack. She placed a gentle hand over his. “ I need to go, but when I get back, I want to have a talk with you? Okay.” The beeper goes off again, and then Kimberly stood up, and flashed a worried smile and then went off quickly. 

Chad sighed a little, and then found himself walking home. Maybe it would be best if he just skipped town? Who was going to miss him anyways? Maybe Kimberly would for a little bit, and then Tommy would console her, and then the two of them would be that much closer to each other. And then soon, everyone would forget he had even lived in Angel Grove. As he thought that, he looked around, only to realize that he was lost, helplessly so. 

Sighing again, Chad’s eyes then widened when a cloud of mist appeared in front of him, and then some odd woman stepped out of it, dressed in the weirdest outfit Chad had seen in his life, which said something. “ Who are you,” Chad asked, quickly getting into a fighting stance, which just made the woman cackle. 

“ I mean you no harm child,” the woman said in her shrill voice. “ In fact, I’m here to help you! I can give you what you always wanted! A chance to be with Kimberly.” Chad’s eyes widen in shock again, and he tenses up to attack. The woman holds up her hands. “ My name is Rita. Rita Repulsa. Let me show you something.”

Mist swirls in her hand, and then she creates a crystal ball. Inside the ball is an image of the five original Power Rangers, as well as the new Green Ranger who has been in town. They six of them are fighting some monster, and kicking it around. When the fight is over, the Rangers take off their helmet. Revealing to Chad who they are. Jason, Billy, Trini, Zach. Kimberly, and Tommy. “ That can’t be…”

“ Oh, but it is,” Rita said, walking closer to Chad. “ This is why Kimberly has left so many times, so quickly. The beeping on her communicator. The group getting closer and closer to each other, with no room for Chad. Even Tommy managed to get into the group.”

The image in the ball ends up being Kimberly practically clinging to Tommy as the two of them share a hug with each other. “ Why are you showing me this,” Chad asked confused, sad, dejected, burnt out. Pick an adjective. All of them were true, and there were definitely some more. 

“ I have my own grudge against the Rangers. And also Tommy in particular. If you do something for me, then I can make this-” Rita says, changing the image in the ball to Kimberly draped over Chad adoringly. “ Into a reality. All you need to do for me is destroy the Power Rangers. With this.” 

Light forms in her hand, and then it ends up being one of the belt buckles the Rangers wear, with a coin in it, emblazoned with a dragon in the center. RIta placed it in Chad’s hand, and then he raised an eye. “ I’m not gonna destroy the Power Rangers for you. Kimberly is one. And this won’t make her fall in love with me.”

“ You don’t have to destroy her. Obviously. All you need to do is destroy the rest of them. Not even kill them. Bringing me their coins will suffice. And then you can be with Kimberly. Think on it,” Rita said, before turning into mist, leaving behind a confused Chad. But also….a Chad with an ember of hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the town of Angel Grove, two lone figures made their way across the city under the pitch black night sky. The two of them ran, and from time to time would hop off the building and onto the next one. They couldn't afford to stop, they had to keep moving. Every so often, the indistinguishable sound of Putties would come closer, and then the two of them would continue to run, faster then they had before. " After them!" The voice of Goldar called out, and then the Putties began running faster after the two figures. The last two linchpins of the rebellion against Rita, and they were finally within reach. 

One of the figures stopped running and then looked at the Morpher in his hand. With the death of Zordon, the Morphing Grid had weakened immensely, and so each of them maybe only had one or two morphs left. But just like all of the Putties were close to making their dreams come true, so were the two last Rangers. All they had to do was make it to the time machine, and they would be able to go back ten years and make sure none of this happened. " Joseph, no," the female figure said, stepping in front of him and then taking out her own Morpher. " I'll hold them off, go make it to the time machine."

" We're a team Blake," Joseph said. " We do this together or not at all. The two of us didn't make it this far together only for one of us to leave the other behind." Blake nodded softly, and then the two of them morphed. Blake, into a purple Ranger suit with a symbol of a Spinosaurus, and then Joseph morphed into the suit of the White Tiger Ranger. The two of them morphing drew all of the Putties over to them, and then the two of them began to fight side by side with each other. 

" Come on! It's just the two of them!" Goldar said, slamming his sword into the ground in anger and annoyance when he saw that the Putties were being tossed aside easily. He then began to walk forward, dragging his sword on the ground. " If you want something right, then you have to do it yourself," he said with annoyance as he began making his way to the two of them. 

Blake then lept in the air, and then Joseph boosted her up further. She then fired her Ranger weapon, a crossbow to Goldar. The arrow, shaped like a fang traveled at Goldar, right for his eye. Goldar held up his hand to intercept it, and then cried out in pain when the arrow pierced through his hand. But right before it hit him in the eye, a second hand reached out and caught the arrow. " End of the line," came the voice, the voice of the Dark Dragon, a warrior clad in a black version of Tommy Oliver's first power, the Dragon Ranger. 

" Dammit. He wasn't supposed to be here," Blake said. " We can't take the Dark Dragon, not with the reserves we're working with," Blake said. She then looked and saw the destroyed building that used to be Ernie's Juice Bar. Down there was where the time machine was. All they needed to do was get there, and then they would be able to make it work. 

Right before Joseph can push Blake to the time machine, Blake shoves an arrow into his hand. The arrow shoots a grappling hook backwards into Ernie's, dragging Joseph with it. Joseph tries to let go of the arrow, but it's latched onto his hand, dragging Joseph down to the room where the time machine was. All he has time to hear Blake say is: " I love you," before she throws herself into the hoard of Putties, buying him as much time as she can manage. 

Joseph is eventually dragged by the arrow all the way to the lowest floor of the juice bar, where the time machine is. Powering down, he considers running after and then saving Blake for a moment, but she sacrificed herself for him. Wiping his tears, he begins to program the time machine. Angel Grove, ten years ago.


End file.
